I Can't Explain
by Holly-Anne
Summary: When life has twists and turns, we've got to learn to make the best of them. Sometimes what makes up different, brings us together. Its a feeling you Can't Explain.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes, however, this idea is, mine.

**Author's Note:** Alright, so, not all the characters are from the show, however, they may interact with the characters from the show. This is post Powerless. Yeah, yeah. Have fun:)

**Chapter One **

Abigail Danver or Abby as she was known by her friends and family was sitting on a park bench, twirling her red hair between her fingers and looking down at her lap where a book sat. Occassionally the girl would look up from the book she was reading and wave at a brunette in her mid - teens who was pushing a little, toddler boy on a swing. The teenager and the little boy would giggle and wave back and the brunette would smile and whisper something in her boy's ear. Abby would smile and then return to her book. "Do you mind scooting over?" Abby was taken completely by surprise, she looked up to see a man, dark hair, dark eyes looking down at her, he wasn't to bad, cute actually and looked about twenty - five to twenty - eight.

Abby laughed, "No, no problem!" She blushed slightly, as she quickly slid over, putting a few items of her's on the ground, under the park bench.

"Thanks," he smiled, wide, bearing all his teeth. "What are you reading?" He took a seat next to Abby and she handed him the book. He turned it over and looked at it, "Activating Evolution, hm? By Chandra Suresh. Sounds oddly familiar..."

Abby shrugged as she grabbed her book back from the stranger. "I saw it in this book store. Looked interesting. Of course, I can't say that I believe anything in it. It's all rather silly, people having super powers?" Abby rolled her eyes. "Heard of this man, this Suresh?"

"I'm not sure..." the man trailed off. "You see, I don't remember much, lately. Nothing about my childhood, my life. I can't even tell you my name or my age. Who or even _what_ I am."

Abby looked puzzled. "I'm confused," she scoffed, "you don't know who you are? How'd you get here?"

"I woke up in this park a few hours ago, with this note in my pocket." The man reached into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "It said: _I hope I can fix things._" The man shook his head and looked up into the sky. "Hard to believe, I remember everything I must have learned in school, but I can't remember a thing about my life."

"Maybe, maybe, you had an accident," Abby stammered, wringing her hands together and then marked her spot in her book. "Little strange, this ordeal, don't you think?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I've scared you. You know, it's... a little strange for me too."

Abby began to get up, gathering her stuff in her arms. "Uhm... yeah. It was a pleasure meeting you." Turning on her heel, she walked away, moitioning for the children she was watching to follow her.

"What?" the teenaged girl, muttered, adding an additional eye roll as she picked up the little boy, who was screaming to go back to the park.

"That guy who sat next to me on the bench," Abby whispered, "he gave me a weird vibe." Abby then pulled car keys out of her pocket and unlocked her car. "Look, Sadie, I know that you think I'm a terrible guardian and that you don't trust a lot of my so called _instincts_. ...but please, just listen to me." Abby opened up the trunk and put her stuff in the back, but grabbed the Activating Evolution book and tucked it under her arm. "Please put Joey in his carseat. I'm going to get the car started."

Sadie, obviously the name of the teen girl, followed her guardian's orders and then slid into the shotgun seat in the car. "Look, Abby," Sadie said quietly, looking at the book in her guardian's lap, "I'm sorry, I realize what you do, is for the best of us. Ever since mom and dad died..." Sadie's voice seemed to disappear, but returned seconds later. "That book. Is it interesting? Maybe I'll borrow it, when you're done."

"Yeah," Abby answered back, "you'd like it I bet. You're into all that sci-fi stuff."

"Well, I want to be a geneticist. That stuff does intrigue me." Sadie shrugged, "Mind if I see it now? You are driving after all."

"Yeah," Abby laughed, and tossed her younger sister the book. "There sweetie."

Sadie nodded a thanks and then began to flip through the pages. Lost in the first few chapters, she hardly noticed that the car had stopped at a gas station until Abby noisely made her way out of the carand began to pump gas. Sadie looked up from the book and out the car window, she sighed and snapped her fingers and opened up her hand to reveal a small flame hovering above her hand.

* * *

"Ryan," the girl standing in front of him was awkwardly wringing her hands and chewing her bottom lip. "I'm sorry... you know, this, no, it can't be." Her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her t-shirt and small shorts were a bit wet from sweat from her volleyball practice. Even like that, Ryan Grand thought that she looked beautiful. As the girl began to turn he reached out for her hand, grabbing it and pulling her closer to him.

"Cheryl, please, don't do this. I, love you." His eyes pleaded for her, but she shook her head and looked down as she wrenched her hand from his.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. Everything has changed."

"No!" Ryan yelled out, "You cannot do this to me! Please, Cheryl! Come back!" He wanted to chase after her, but she didn't want to humiliate himself more so than he already felt. He rolled his eyes and walked back into the his highschool, Brendell Belle Highschool, Friday afternoon to wash up after Football practice. Ryan dragged himself inside, a small tear rolled down his cheek, and just as it did, it began to sprinkle rain outside. He rolled his neck around and wiped away the single tear that had fallen down his cheek. None of his friends could see him like that.

"Dude!" Ryan's best friend, Michael Wilcox exclaimed, "It was completely sunny and now it's just startin' to rain. Hey, you look upset, what happened?"

Ryan snapped away from his friend. "Not'in' man." Ryan tried to march away, but his friend caught up with him.

"Dude, Ryan, was it Cheryl? What did she want? I don't like seeing you sad, man!"

"Michael," Ryan just gave in, inhaling deeply and avoiding eye contact. "Cheryl broke up with me, honestly, I don't know what to do. We were together a year and a half. I don't know what prompted her to do it so, so, suddenly."

"Wow," his friend muttered, "I'm so sorry. She's a total whore though. I heard she was cheating on you, I said I wouldn't say anything, but, you did deserve better?" Michael laughed, "We sound like a buncha girls, don't we?"

Ryan laughed a little, exposing white teeth, "Yeah, I suppose we do. I guess we should start talking about who we think is _soo cute too_!" Ryan laughed some more as he raised his voice for the last part of his sentence and flaired his hands up in the air.

Michael shook his head and laughed with his friend. "No, man, now you jus' look gay."

"I know," Ryan said, biting his bottom lip.

"You know, though," Michael began, "speaking of cute, that new girl that just moved here, she may, be interested, you know."

"New girl? The pretty blonde, from Costa Verde?"

"Yeah, her," Michael shrugged, "don't know much about her though. Sicne Cheryl is out of the picture, maybe... you know?"

"No!" Ryan exclaimed, "I can't do that, I can't even pretend to get over Cheryl that easily. She was my everything, I can't get back into the dating game now."

Michael let out a deep breath, "Look, you were fine a few minutes ago. Whatever, give it time. ...and if you're not going to hit on the cute blonde, then, I guess I'll have to."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

* * *

"Claire," Claire Bennett, blonde and tall, a cheerleader at her past schools, flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to get off her bed.

"Lyle!" she cried, "Go away! I'm not in the mood!" She stomped over to her bedroom door and locked it, then sat in front of it.

"Claire!" her younger brother called out, "Mom says its dinnertime. ...and we all know you didn't want to move again. Niether did I. Claire, please!"

"Dad shouldn't have ever gone back to work for that company. It's only ruining our lives, Lyle. Everything is..." Claire lowered her eyes, but some joy came back into them when her phone vibrated next to her. She grabbed it and flipped it open revealing a text message. She smiled as she read it:

_My dearest Claire,  
Don't be upset, I'll fly down and visit you almost everyday.  
West. 3_

Claire giggled, slightly. It was true, the only thing in Costa Verde was indeed, West. He understood her. She also missed Odessa, Texas. They all had to move again for that wretched Company, the one her father worked for. It upset her, she just wanted to stay somewhere, in one place long enough to get settled. She felt constantly thrown around, through moving and families. Even though Claire could heal physically, none of her emotions could. She was hurt, leaving her best friend in Odessa, who may very well, not even remember her and there was Peter, her sweet Uncle, who she hadn't seen in a while. She just had heard that he was alive, had survived the "bomb".

Maybe now that Peter wasn't completely dead, Nathan would want, just a little to do with her. Her biological mother seemed to have nothing to do with her and disappeared with whatever money Nathan had bribed her with. Claire wanted to have a relationship with them, but Meredith was gone and Nathan might as well have nothing to do with her. ...but who needed them, when Claire had all the love and affection of the people who had adopted her.

"Hey, Lyle?"

"Yeah, Claire?"

"Tell mom and dad, I'll be down in a minute," Claire muttered and heard footsteps race away from her door. Claire walked over to her room window and stared outside. Rain beat down, in a sad melody. Strange, because today was supposed to be one of the sunniest here and no rain had been predicted for today. Then again, meterologists were known to be wrong.


End file.
